Sugar
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Tentang Luhan yang suatu pagi menemukan seorang pemuda tampan didalam lemarinya bernama Kris, tentang Luhan dan masalahnya dengan Ibunya tentang perjodohan dan tentang Luhan dan pegawai cafe bernama Oh Sehun. Chap 4 Up! /HUNHAN/
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Sugar_

 _Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, DLL(OC)_

 _Rate: ?_

 _Genre: Romance_

 _Disclamer:_

 _Luhan punya Sehun, dan Sehun punya Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. Tidak menerima kritikan dan saran karena hanya menyalurkan ide dan bukan untuk mengembangkan bakat. Btw ceritanya agak miri ama novel yang pernah aku baca judulnya sama tapi di ff ini udah alurnya aku bedain wkwkkw  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yakin, pagi itu ia bangun lebih awal dari pada biasanya dikarenakan hawa dingin sialan yang entah dari mana datangnya terasa begitu menusuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Masih dengan menutup matanya, Luhan menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola dalam balutan selimut tebal. Tapi tetap saja, sialan! Luhan meruntuk karena tak sedikitpun kehangatan ia dapatkan. Malah sekarang semakin dingin saja. Selimutnya bahkan sudah sama inginya dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang kini menghembus helaian coklat miliknya—tunggu? Angin?

Luhan membuka matanya cepat. Bola mata rusanya mengedar kesekeliling kamarnya yang tentu saja rapi sekali karena setiap hari dibersihkn oleh pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya. Matanya berhenti pada jendela disamping tempat tidurnya yang terbuka? Padahal seingatnya semalam sudah ia tutup rapat. Oh sial! Luhan mengumpat seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menutup jendela sialanya yang sudah membuatnya hampir mati kedinginan. Luhan menunduk untuk mencari sandal berbulunya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melindunginya dari lantai yang dingin tapi pagi ini benda kesayanganya itu tidak ada dibawah kolong tempat tidur. Luhan baru ingat semalam ia meninggalkanya didepan tv karena sudah mengantuk Luhan lupa membawanya lagi kekamar. Oh sial! Dengan enggan, Luhan menapakkan kakinya dilantai kamarnya yang dingin. Berjinjit-jinjit pemuda cantik itu menghampiri jendela. Baru beberapa langkah, keningnya berkerut heran mendapati telapak kakinya basah oleh cairan yang lengket? Uhm… ?

Luhan menunduk untuk melihat apa yang diinjaknya. Keningnya berkerut heran ,dia tak yakin untuk menyerbut benda lengket itu tapi setahunya itu adalah lumpur—eh bukan bercak kaki berlumpur dilantai kamarnya. Seseorang telah masuk kekamarnya semalam! Luhan panik, ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan was-was. Kamarnya masih seperti terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum tidur, tidak ada yang berkurang. Ponselnya masih ditempat semula, semua property dikamarnya juga masih utuh dan rapi. Luhan memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan apapun. Lalu siapa yang masuk kekamarnya semalam? Apa mungkin Baekhyun? Sepupunya itu memang usilnya kerterlaluan. Bisa jadi ini memang ulah sepupunya. Tapi Luhan ragu, apa Baekhyun senekat itu memanjat lantai 2 rumahnya hanya untuk menngerjainya di jam –Luhan melirik nakas dimana terdapat jam weker—3 pagi?

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Baek!" Gumam Luhan kesal.

Pemuda dengan mata rusanya mengikuti jejak kaki itu dan bola matanya melebar mendapati jejak kaki penuh lumpur itu berhenti didepan lemari miliknya. Luhan menahan napas, ada seseorang didalam lemarinya sekarang. Itu pasti Bekhyun—Baekhyun! Luhan merapalkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Dia benar-benar harus melaporkan keusilan Baekhyun kali ini pada ibunya. Ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan! Luhan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju lemarinya. Ditariknya gagang pintu lemari itu tapi ternyata tidak bisa? Terkunci?

Matar rusa Luhan mengedar, kunci lemarinya masih utuh ditempat semula.—dinakas. Luhan buru-buru menyambar kunci itu dan dengan tak sabar memasukkanya kelubang kunci. Terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' ketika lemari akhirnya dapat Luhan tarik.

"Baek, becandamu kali ini keterlaluan—"

"Boo!"

"WAAAA!"

Luhan refleks terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya mendapati seraut wajah tiba-tiba menyembul dari sela pakaiannya yang digantung.

Jantungku Oh! Luhan menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu karena tak siap dengan kejutan barusan.

"Bhahaha~" Sosok yang tadi berhasil membuat Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh tertawa terbahak melihat wajah pucat pasi Luhan. Luhan benar-benar ingin membunuh siapapun yang tengah menertawakanya sekarang.

"Baek kau—" Luhan mengerjap, masih dengan posisinya yang duduk dilantai dia menatap kebingungan pemuda tampan yang tengah tertawa didalam lemarinya. Pemuda itu bukan Baekhyun—sepupunya. Siapa dia?

"Ma-" Luhan menunjuk tepat pada pemuda itu dengan jarinya dengn ekspresi ketakutan. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan iris melebar mengetahui kata apa yang akan Luhan teriakkan selanjutnya.

"Mali—mfhhhh…" Sebuah tangan panjang sudah membekap mulut kecil Luhan. Pemuda itu meronta ketika tubuhnya diseret masuk kedalam lemari. aku akan mati! Aku akan mati! Teriak Luhan dalam pikiranya yang kalut.

Luhan meronta sekuat tenaga agar bisa lepas, tapi tenaga dari sosok itu dengan miliknya tidak sebanding. Tubuhnya kurus kering dan milik sosok itu berotot bahkan Luhan yakin sosok itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Diam!" Perintah sosok pemudda itu tapi tak Luhan indahkan bahkan pemuda mungil itu makin ganas meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti meronta aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu." Ujar sosok itu tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan membantu mendengar ancaman itu. Tidak! Lebih baik dia mati dari pada membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh psikopat yang sedang menawanya sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi bergerak-gerak mencoba meloloskan diri, ia tampaknya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang mungkin menimpanya setelah ini.

"Apa maumu sialan?!" desis Luhan penuh kekesalan ketika tangan pemuda itu tak lagi menahanya untuk bicara. Sosok dibelakangnya terkekeh. Memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan semakin erat. Luhan menggigil merasakan kulit dingin pemuda itu membungkus tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Apa kau marah?"

Luhan mendengus mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Luhan memutar tubuhnya agar bisa lebih jelas melihat rupa orang dibelakangnya yang ternyata sangat tampan tapi seingatnya baru pertama kali ia melihat sosok itu. Luhan tak mengenal pemuda itu.

"K-kau? Siapa kau?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan.

Senyum tampan mengembang diwajah pemuda itu, Luhan dalam hati mengaguminya.

"Aku? Kris."

Luha mengerjap, "Aku tidak mengenalmu Kris."

"Mm-mm.." Kris mengangguk mengiyakan, Luhan yakin bahwa Kris tengah menggodanya sekarang.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Kris terkekeh, "Oh Luhan, siapa dikota ini yang tidak mengenalmu dan keluargamu hm?"

Luhan meringis menyadari kebodohanya barusan. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. Keluarganya sangat terkenal dikota ini karena termasuk dalam salah satu keluarga terpandang di Seoul bahkan mungkin di Korea sendiri.

Luhan mengamati Kris yang masih tersenyum tampan padanya, "Kau tidak tampak seperti orang jahat—" Kau tampak seperti model, Luhan menyimpan kalimat terakhir itu dalam kepalanya.

"Memang bukan." Kris membenarkan.

Luhan mengembuskan napas panjang, "Jadi kenapa kau ada didalam lemariku Kris?"

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini."

Iris Luhan membola, "A—APA?"

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini Luhan." Ulang Kris lagi. Luhan yakin maksud dari ucapan Kris kali ini benar-benar 'AKU AKAN TINGGAL DDIDALAM LEMARIMU LUHAN'.

Pemuda yang lebih mungi menggeleng dramatis, "Kau pasti becanda."

"Atau mungkin kau ingin aku tidur diranjangmu? Berdua?"

Luhan merona membayangkanya, tangan mungilnya mendorong Kris menjauh. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh dengan reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya menghibur.

"Bu—bukan! Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini."

"Aku bisa."

"Kau akan mati karena aku tidak akan memberikanmu makanan."

"Aku bisa makan apapun didalam sini—" Kris menggeser dinding lemari. Bola mata Luhan melebar. Oh tidak! Orang ini bagaimana mungkin dia tau tempat Luhan menyembunyikan semua harta karun berharganya?

"Coklatku!" Teriak Luhan merana mendapati harta karun berharganya kini menjadi sandera—well yeah itu hanya segudang coklat manis, susu, kue kering yang ia sembunyikan dari ibunya didalam lemari, tidak lebih! Tapi bagi Luhan itu adalah harta berharga yang sama dengan nyawanya.

"Aku bisa saja melaporkan ini pada ibumu Luhan." Kenapa sih Kris pintar sekali mengancam Luhan?

Luhan menelan ludah, "Saat itu kau akan mati Kris."

Kris terkekeh, "Kita akan mati bersama karena aku juga akan mengarang tentang hubungan kita. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana nasibmu jika ibumu tau tentang ini?" Ujar Kris menyeringai dan Luhan bersumpah dia mengutuk seringai Kris barusan karena walaupun itu menyebalkan tapi tetap saja tampan.

Luhan yakin dirinya akan mati pelan-pelan setelah ini, "Oke Fine! Kau menang Kris! Kau bisa tinggal disalam lemariku. Tapi jangan bocorkan ini pada ibuku."

"Dan kau juga masih harus membantuku Luhan."

Kening Luhan mengernyit, perasaanya mendadak tidak enak mendengar kata 'bantuan' dari Kris, "Bantu? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Berjanjilah." Kris mengulurkan tanganya.

Luhan menggigit bibir seraya menatap tangan itu lama.

"Oh ayolah.. aku tidak akan mencelakakaknmu. Aku janji." Ujar Kris yang mulai merasa tanganya keram.

Luhan pelan-pelan mengangkat tanganya, ragu-ragu ia menjabat tangan Kris yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Well—Luhan harap ini tidak akan berakhir buruk?

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 AM—Luhan yakin dirinya sudah sangat telat untuk mengikuti kuliah paginya hari itu. Tentu saja, kuliah pagi ini dimulai setengah 10, artinya sudah hampir setengah jam Luhan telat dari mata kuliah pentingnya dan kesialanya bertambah dengan jalanan yang macet padahal itu merupakan jalan tol harusnya kan bebas macet.

"Pak ada apa ini kenapa macet?" Tanya Luhan kesal karena mobilnya tak kunjung bergerak.

"Maaf Tuan Luhan. Tapi hari ini macet karena sedang ada pencarian orang yang semalam terjun dari jembatan." Jawab Pak Kim—supir pribadi Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sialan! Siapa sih orang bodoh yang terjun dari jembatan? Sungguh Luhan mengutuk orang itu tidak tenang dialam baka karena sudah membuat banyak orang tertimpa sial karena tindakan bodohnya.

"Siapa yang terjun dari jembatan pak?"

"Entahlah tuan. Saya juga tidak tau. Orang-orang membicarakanya pagi ini."

Luhan menghela napas, berusaha membuang kekesalahanya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan merapat pada kursi mobil yang ia duduki. Kepalanya terasa akan meledak sekarang, semuanya ini gara-gara Kris yang membuat jatah tidurnya berkurang karena obrolan mereka tadi pagi yang berakhir dengan Luhan tidur lagi tapi bangun kesiangan.

Ponsel Luhan bordering, kening pemuda cantik itu berkerut samar mendapati telpon itu dari ibunya.

"Ibu?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Aku hari ini ada kuliah."

"jam berapa kau selesai?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin 3 sore?" Jawab Luhan tak yakin.

"Segera pulang. Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu."

"Iya."

Telpon terputus. Luhan menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Merasa heran tiba-tiba ibunya menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Biasanya wanita itu tidak peduli pada Luhan. Ibunya lebih peduli dengan urusan perusahaan dari pada anak semata wayangnya. Sudah sejak lama ibunya lebih mementingkan perusahaan ketimbang Luhan, bahkan kepulangan ibunya kerumah dalam setahun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Luhan berusaha memakluminya, walaupun terkadang ia merasa kesepian karena tidak mempunyai seorangpun teman untuknya bicara karena lagi-lagi sang ibu melarangnya untuk berteman dengan siapapun kecuali sepupunya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa berharap kepulangan ibunya kali ini bukan membawa kabar buruk untuknya karena dari suara ibunya Luhan yakin wanita itu terdengar mendesak.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Luhan baru saja turun dari mobil seketika menoleh pada asal teriakan itu. Byun Baekyun sepupunya yang manis dan ceria sudah berlari menyambut kedatanganya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Cukkae~" Gumam Baekyun memeluk Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukanya, "Apanya Baek?"

"Kau akan menikah!"

WHA-AAATTT?

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya berulang kali menatap bingung Baekyun yang masih menatapnya polos.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?"

Baekhyun menyikut perut Luhan bermaksud menggodanya, "Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak—"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi horror.

"Oh maaf! Apa aku baru saja membocorkan kejutan dari bibi? Aish! Aku akan mati." Ujar Baekhyun seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Baek apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Uhm—Itu—ahahaha… Ops kelasku sudah mau dimulai! Aku pergi dulu bye!" Luhan hanya bisa mengerjap bingung melihat sepupunya sudah kabur entah kemana.

Menikah? Luhan merasakan firasat tidak enak tentang ini. Jangan-jangan soal telpon ibunya tadi pagi itu tentang perjodohan? Ibunya memang pernah membicarakan perihal perjodohan denganya tapi selalu Luhan hindari dan mungkinkah kali ini ibunya nekat menjodohkanya tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan?

Ini gila!

.

.

Hari telah menjelang malam ketika Luhan akhirnya sampai dirumahnya. Mengendap-endap pemuda yang merupakan tuan rumah itu menatap sekeliling dengan hati-hati. Sebuah helaan lega meluncur, tak mendapati sosok sang ibu di ruang tamu yang mungkin siap membunuhnya hari itu juga karena Luhan –sengaja—pulang terlambat. Well yah… setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi siang tentu saja Luhan tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk pulang tepat waktu dan mengikuti kemauan ibunya yang ia duga maksudnya sudah jelas—perjodohan—. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi kebenaranya karena berita itu dari Baekhyun. Luhan yakin sepupunya itu tau dari ibunya dan sumber dari ibunya Baekhyun sudah pasti akurat.

"Tuan." Tepukan dibahu membuat Luhan terperajat. Dadanya naik turun menatap horror Yoon Hye—35 tahun pelayan rumahnya—yang kini mengernyit melihat tuanya mengendap-endap dirumahnya sendiri.

"Bibi mengagetkanku saja." Ujar Luhan dengan suaranya sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau ibunya tau dia sudah pulang.

"Apa yang sedang tuan lakukan?"

"Ti-tidak ada." Luhan membenarkan posisinya yang sejak tadi merunduk.

"Apa ibu sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan was-was.

Yoon hye mengangguk.

"Beliau ada dikamarnya dan anda diminta untuk segera kekamarnya jika sudah pulang."

"Apa dia marah?"

"Tentu saja beliau sangat marah."

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Tamat sudah riwayatmu Luhan!

"Anda ingin saya memberi tahunya sekarang bahwa anda sudah pulang atau anda ingin memberinya kejutan?"

Tidak dua-duanya, batin Luhan sengsara.

"Biar aku saja yang menemuinya langsung bi."

Yoon hye mengangguk mengerti. Luhan lantas beranjak menuju kamar ibunya dengan langkah –sangat- berat. Ragu-ragu tanganya mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu.

"Masuk."

Luhan memutar knop pintu. Kakinya bergetar kala berjalan menghampiri sosok wanita paruh baya yang duduk nyaman menyandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Dari mana saja kau Luhan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ada jam tambahan mendadak jadi aku pulang telat bu."

Hyo rin—nama ibu Luhan mendengus mendengar penuturan anaknya. Wajahnya yang tadi sudah tak bersahabat makin terlihat menakutkan dimata Luhan.

"Kau sekarang berani berbohong pada ibu?" Suaranya benar-benar lembut tapi penuh dengan ancaman dan intimidasi.

"Maaf bu."

Hyo rin menghela napas lelah.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi? Kau tau? Kau sudah membuat ibu malu Luhan!" Ibunya kali ini berteriak dan Luhan tak kuasa untuk tak memejamkan mata mendengar suara menggelegar ibunya yang mungkin sudah sampai seluruh penjuru rumah besar itu.

"A-aku hanya—uhm—tidak mau dijodohkan bu."

Hyo rin menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jadi kau sudah tau? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Baekhyun?"

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng, sepupunya itu tidak boleh kena marah juga karena kesalahanya.

"Bu-bukan." Sangkal Luhan tapi telat karena ibunya itu terlalu cerdik untuk dibohongi.

"Anak itu. sudah aku bilang untuk diam."

Luhan merasakan tenggorokanya makin kering saja. Ia berharap ada lubang hitam muncul dibawahnya saat itu juga. Lebih baik menghilang dari pada menghadapi kemarahan ibunya seperti ini.

"Pokoknya, Luhan. Ibu tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun. Kau harus mau dijodohkan dengan pilihan ibu."

Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Luhan banting begitu saja. Dilepasnya mantel hangat yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Pemuda cantik itu melangkah lebar menuju lemarinya. Ditendangnya pintu lemari itu cukup keras, pintu lemari berderit terbuka menampakkan sosok Kris yang masih dengan baju yang kemarin duduk selonjoran didalam lemari.

"Berikan aku sebatang coklat."Pinta Luhan to the point.

Kris mengernyit, tapi menurut saja membuka sisi lemari. tangan panjangnya merogoh kedalam celah sisi lemari itu dan kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan coklat dengan kacang mede favorit Luhan. Dilemparnya makanan manis itu pada Luhan yang langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Kris mengamati dalam diam Luhan yang terlihat tak sabaran membuka bungkus coklat. Menjejalkan benda coklat persegi itu kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya seolah-olah itu adalah keripik. Pemuda tampan dengan surai blonde itu meringis.

"Gigimu pasti mendapat perawatan tiap minggu." Komentar Kris.

Luhan mengabaikan pemuda tampan itu, lebih memilih untuk menikmati rasa manis yang lumer dimulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar seorng maniak manis ya."

"Diam!" Ujar Luhan kesal.

Kris terkekeh menddapati sidut bibir Luhan belepotan coklat.

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil. " Ujarnya seraya membersihkan sudut bibir Luhan dengan jarinya.

Luhan membeku dengan sentuhan Kris, bahkan merona ketika kris dengan santainya menjilat jarinya yang terdapat sisa coklat Luhan. Oh my god!

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan mengerjap, menggeleng dengan segala pemikiran mesum yang tadi melintas dalam benaknya. Tunggu—mesum? Sejak kapan Luhan yang polos memiliki pemikiran kotor seperti itu?

"Kau barusan terpesona melihat ketampananku."

Luhan terbatuk, "Haha~ Lucu! Kau pasti bercanda." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Kris tersenyum—tampan—pada Luhan.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Ha?"

Kris mendengus, "Wajahmu bertuliskan 'aku punya masalah' dan well yeah jika kau butuh teman bicara aku siap mendengarkan. Kita kan roommate sekarang."

Roommate?

Luhan kali ini yang mendengus, "Kita jelas tidak seakrab itu untuk berbagi cerita satu sama lain dan aku tidak ingat kita ini roommate karena sekamar denganmu itu karena paksaan. Kau bahkan tidak membayar disini."

Kris mengangguk-angguk tapi Luhan yakin anggunakanya sama dengan cemoohan baginy, "Begini saja. Kau ceritakan masalahmu maka aku akan memberi jawaban dari pertanyaanmu padaku."

Luhan mengernyit mendengar penawaran yang kedengaran sangat tidak menarik itu.

"Konyol!" komentarnya seraya menggigit coklatnya lagi.

"Mm-mm.. apa kau tidak penasaran siapa aku ini dan kenapa aku bisa sampai dikamarmu?"

Kris benar, Luhan sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan siapa Kris ini. Bisa jadi kan Kris ternyata seorang buronan polisi? Tunggu kenapa Luhan baru terpikir kemungkinan terburuk itu sekarang?

"Aku memang sedang dalam masalah."

Kris menyeringai puas karena Luhan sepertinya mau membagi masalah denganya.

"Ibuku menjodohkanku. Hari ini sebenarnya aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu dan keluarganya tapi aku tidak pulang tepat waktu dan ibuku marah." Ujar Luhan sendu mengingat moment beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya.

"Kau menolak perjodohan itu?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau dijodohkan."

"Kenapa?"

Kening Luhan mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku tidak yakin orang itu akan cocok untukku. Dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal kemudian akan menikah? Itu akan sulit Kris. Membayangkanya saja sudah sulit."

"Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba Luhan."

"A—apa?" Luhan menatap Kris dengan tak percaya.

"Apa kau percaya pada ibumu?"

Luhan tentu percaya dengan ibunya jadi dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau percaya dengan ibumu jadi percayalah juga untuk masalah ini."

"—Kris kau tidak mengerti."

"Seorang ibu pasti akan memilihkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya Luhan."

"—Kris—"

"Luhan dengar, kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan orang itu. beri dia setidaknya kesempatan dan dirimu juga kesempatan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jika kalian benar-benar tidak cocok aku yakin ibumu akan berada dipihakmu saat itu."

Luhan termenung, dalam hati benaknya ia mengakui Kris mungkin benar. Ibunya selalu benar dalam urusan mengatur hidup Luhan selama ini. Luhan bahkan bisa mengenyam pendidikan disekolah-sekolah terbaik sampai dirinya benar-benar tidak khawatir akan jatuh miskin karena well yeah dia sangat percaya diri selama ini. Tak ada yang menganggap remehnya, semua orang mengakui seorang Xi Luhan dan semua hal yang ia dapatkan selama ini berkat ibunya. Walaupun ibunya tidak selalu ada untuk Luhan, beliau tetap mengawasi Luhan dari jauh. Luhan hanya perlu mengambil hati ibunya dengan bersikap manis maka semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "mungkin kau benar."

Kris tersenyum puas. Menyodorkan sebatang coklat lagi pada Luhan yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mungkin ini awal dari pertemanan diantara mereka? Entahlah~

.

.

.

'Caffe Orange' Eja Luhan membaca plang didepan bangunan sebuah tempat yang makan yang baru ia tau keberadaanya ada dikotanya. Luhan benar-benar baru tau bahwa ternyata tak jauh dari rumahnya ada sebuah caffe yang sudah lama buka tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan mampir. Jika bukan karena paksaan Kris untuk mengunjungi caffe itu bisa dipastikan sumur hidupnya Luhan enggan menjejakkan kaki disana. Hari minggunya lebih baik ia habiskan untuk menonton kartun ditelevisi atau mungkin menonton film dikamarnya, tapi dikarenakan ucapan Kris yang begitu membuatnya penasaran jadilah ia dengan sudah payah siang itu menyeret kakinya menuju caffe minialis tapi tampak hangat itu.

" _Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku coba cari tahu sendiri. Datang ke caffe Orange."_

Dan begitulah, hanya dengan sederet kalimat itu mampu mendorong Luhan terdampar ke café itu.

Bunyi lonceng bergemerincing ketika Luhan membuka pintu. Mata rusanya berpendar kepenjuru caffe yang tellihat cukup nyaman itu. perpaduan warna yang bagus—menurut Luhan sih. Luhan bahkan baru tau bahwa perpaduan orange dengan hitam cukup menarik dimatanya.

"Selamat datang." Sambut seorang pelayan pria berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan senyum. Luhan balas tersenyum canggung. Pelayan pria dengan name tag Jongin itu mengantar Luhan kesalahsatu meja didekat jendela.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

Luhan membuka buku menu dan menemukan banyak nama makanan yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Aku jus saja."

"Hanya jus?"

"Umm—" Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum canggung.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar tuan." Pelayan bernama Jongin itu berlalu.

Sambil menunggu pesananya datang, Luhan mendapati dirinya mengamati sekeliling caffe yang terlihat cukup lengang siang itu. ada 5 orang pelanggan disana. Luhan sendiri dan 4 gerombolan gadis-gadis SMA yang tampak tengah menggoda salah satu pelayan pria dicafe itu. Luhan mengamati gerobolan gadis-gadis itu yang tak hentinya terkikik-kikik aneh menatap malu-malu pada sosok tampan pelayan pria disana. Menjijikkan batin Luhan entah kenapa merasa begitu jengkel melihat pemandangan itu. Gadis-gadis itu tampak seperti pelacur dimatanya. Harusnya mereka tidak mengganggu seseorang yang sedang bekerja seperti itu kan.

Merasa diperhatikan mungkin—pegawai pria tampan itu menoleh pada Luhan. Mati! Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ketahuan tengah mengamati seseorang dengan intens seperti itu. dia pasti tampak seperti orang idiot sekarang. Luhan cepat cepat mengalihkan matanya kearah buku menu yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat tidak menarik baginya. Luhan berkeringat dingin mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda."

Oh ternyata. Luhan merasa lega sekali mendapati si pegawai dengan nama Jongin tadi yang menghampirinya dan bukanya pegawai tampan yang ia perhatikan.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Luhan gugup.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Luhan meringis, "Apa disini ada yang bernama Sehun?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

"Anda ingin bertemu denganya?" Tanya Jongin balik.

"I-iya. Bisa tolong panggilkan dia?"

"Baik." Jongin memungkuk sekali, dan Luhan memperhatikan kemana Jongin pergi. Mata rusa Luhan melebar ketika Jongin menghampiri pegawai tampan yang tadi Luhan sempat perhatikan, Jongin tampak bicara pada pegawai itu dan selanjutnya Luhan yakin nama mereka Jongin dan Sehun berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Luhan bersumpah ia merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari Sehun yang menatapnya dingin.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sugar

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, DLL(OC)

Rate: -_-

Genre: Romance

Disclamer:

Luhan punya Sehun, dan Sehun punya Luhan.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. ._

 _._

 _._

 _Please Enjoy This Story~_

.

.

.

Canggung, Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan sekarang. duduk satu meja dengan 2 pemuda asing yang baru ia lihat hari ini. Tunggu—dua? Luhan mengernyit melihat Jongin duduk bersama Sehun diseberang meja.

"Tolong anggap saja aku tidak ada key?" Ujar pemuda dengan kulit eksotis nyengir lebar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum aneh.

"Jadi?"

Luhan menegakkan posisi duduknya ketika Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Jongin menyikut lengan disebelahnya cukup keras, "Ush.. Sehun kata-katamu tajam sekali. Kau harusnya lebih lunak sedikit padanya. Dia manis sekali."

Sehun menatap mahluk hitam disebelahnya tajam, "Diam!"

Luhan terkikik tanda sadar melihat percakapan lucu keduanya tapi Sehun melotot tajam padanya jadi Luhan cepat-cepat menutup rapat mulutnya.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Luhan menggeleng membuat mahluk judes di seberang meja mendengus dan jongin tekekeh disampingnya.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari nona?"

Bola mata Luhan mengerjap imut. Nona? Apa Luhan tampak seperti perempuan sekarang?

"Bhahahaha~~~!" Jongin seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja.

Sehun memukul keras lengan pemuda disampingnya, "Kenapa kau tertawa Kim Jongin?" tanyanya terlihat marah.

"Oh Sehunn~ maknaeku yang manis~ Dia ini laki-laki… bhaha~" Jelas Jongin masih sambil tertawa seperti orang idiot.

Sehun berkedip sesaat seperti orang bodoh, matanya bergulir menatap Luhan di seberang meja intens membuat si mungil Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki?"

Luhan mendengus, memutar bola matanya bosan, "Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita?" Tanya Luhan balik dengan kesal dengan fakta bahwa dirinya dikira seorang perempuan.

Sehun berdeham melipat tanganya didepan dada berpose sok cool, "Kau terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

Blush! Luhan merasakan pipinya terasa panas mendengar kata cantik meluncur dari mulut Sehun. Tunggu—kenapa dia harus merona seperti itu? padahal Luhan paling tidak suka dibilang cantik oleh siapapun.

"Aku memang laki-laki."

Sehun manggut-manggut, Luhan tidak mengerti apakah si albino diseberang itu sedang mengejeknya atau mengerti maksudnya?

"Dia laki-laki yang manis dan cantik." Komentar –tidak penting- Jongin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah dengan percakapan aneh itu, "terserah."

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Ulang Sehun untuk ke tiga kalinya.

Luhan terlihat ragu sejenak tapi mungkin lebih baik jika langsung ditanyakan saja.

"A-apa kalian mengenal Kris?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya. Well yeah dia masih tidak lupa tujuanya repot-repot datang ke café itu.

Luhan melihat dua orang di depanya terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresi dua orang itu berubah, Jongin terlihat seperti orang yang sedih tapi menutupinya dengan senyuman dan Sehun terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Luhan meruntuki dirinya sendiri, apakah Kris sedang menjebaknya? Atau mungkin Luhan bertanya pada orang yang salah dan malah membuatnya menggali kuburanya sendiri?

"Tentu kami kenal." Jawab Jongin.

Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari celah bibir Luhan tanpa sadar mendapati dirinya tidak salah alamat untuk bertanya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Kris hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Lebih tidak bersahabat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia ini musuh Kris atau apa?

"A-aku hanya ingin tau kabarnya saja." Ujar Luhan bohong. Tentu saja ia tidak bermaksud membohongi dua orang itu tapi karena Kris yang mengancamnya jadi terpaksa Luhan harus menjaga rahasia bahwa Kris tinggal di apartemenya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang boleh tau tentang ini.

"Kau temanya?" Tanya Jongin terlihat tertarik.

Luhan mengangguk seperti robot.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang masih sendu, "Kau mungkin belum tau ya. Kris hyung sudah lama pergi dari rumah. Uhm.. kami tidak tau dimana dia sekarang."

'Dia ada dilemariku jika kau mau tau.'

"Be-begitu ya." Luhan meringis tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa karena sungguh—dia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Dari mana kau mengenal Hyungku?"

"H-hyung-ku?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Kris itu hyungku. Yeah walaupun kami beda ayah."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mencerna informasi barusan. Mata rusanya tak sengaja menatap mahluk es di sebelah Jongin yang masih saja menatapnya tajam.

Jongin tersenyum tipis tampaknya bisa membaca isi pikiran Luhan jadi ia cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Sehun bukan adik Kris kalau kau mau tau. dia hanya sedang numpang bekerja disni untuk menghindari ayahnya.".

"Aku tidak sedang menghindari ayahku." Sahut Sehun tidak terima.

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Abaikan dia. Dia tsundere akut." Bisik jongin pada Luhan tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dan si albino itu makin kesal dengan godaan Jongin padanya.

"Kim Jongin!" Teriak Sehun terlihat amat kesal tapi jongin bukanya takut malah terkekeh senang telah membuat jengkel si maknae.

Luhan ikut merasa lucu melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Sehun yang sedang marah. Tapi melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah bicara –kau-akan-mati-jika-menertawakanku- maka Luhan memutuskan untuk diam saja menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak melengkung membentuk senyum apapun.

.

.

.

Kediaman Keluarga Xi pukul 1 siang—terdengar bunyi bell nyaring ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Yoon Hye yang merupakan kepala pelayan rumah menghentikan aktivitasnya mengawasi para koki didapur, wanita cantik dengan pakaian maidnya itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu utama rumah. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibir wanita cantik itu mendapati sosok pemuda manis berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Tuan muda—" wanita cantik yang selalu anggun itu tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Bibi~ aku kangenn~" kata Baekhyun manja.

Yoon hye terlihat tak kaget dengan aksi si tuan muda keduanya itu. Dia malah balas memeluk Baekhyun erat. Membiarkan si pemuda dengan wajah manis itu bermanja-manja padanya. Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun menarik dirinya dan tersenyum lebar pada Yoon Hye.

"Bibi kenapa tidak pernah main kerumahku? Aku kan jadi main sendirian terus." Ujarnya terdengar seperti merajuk.

Yoon hye tersenyum mengelus pipi tuan mudanya dengan sayang, "Tuan Muda Baek kan bisa main bersama pelayan dibaru dirumah tuan."

Bibir Plum baekhyun mengerucut imut, "Mereka tidak asik."

Pelayan wanita itu terkekeh melihat sikap manja tuan mudanya. Yep! Tuan muda karena sebelum Yoon Hye bekerja di kediaman keluarga Byun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia pindah tempat kerja karena Ibu Luhan yang meminta langsung pada Ibu Baekhyun agar dirinya pindah bekerja padanya.

"Oh ya bibi~ Luhan dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun heran mendapati sekitarnya yang sepi.

"Tuan Muda Luhan sedang pergi. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang, tuan muda baek tunggu saja dikamarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, memeluk Yoon hye sekali lagi dan memberikanya sebuah kecupan singkat dipipi kemudian beranjak menaiki tangga utama menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Luhan berada. Pemuda manis itu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan warna putih. Diputarnya knop pintu kamar Luhan yang memang tidak pernah dikunci. Kaki pendek Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kamar…

.

.

.

"Luhan mampirlah kesini lagi kapan-kapan."

Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin yang mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan café.

Pemuda dengan mata rusa itu mengangguk, "tentu."

Jongin balas tersenyum lagi. Perbincangan cukup lama mereka beberapa saat yang lalu tampaknya membuat Luhan dan Jongin cukup dekat. Luhan mengakui itu, ia merasa bisa menjadi teman baik dengan Jongin mungkin ia juga akan lebih sering mampir ke café itu mulai sekarang untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan Jongin. Tapi untuk Sehun… uh..uhm… Luhan tak yakin mereka bisa dibilang bisa dekat karena si patung es itu terus saja menatapnya tajam.

Diam-diam Luhan melirik takut-taku pada patung es disebelah Jongin.

"Pst!" Jongin menyenggol Sehun disebelahnya yang sejak tadi diam seraya melipat tanganya.

"Apa?" tanyanya jutek.

"Katakan sesuatu." Jongin berbisik pada Sehun tapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun berdecak malas, "Jangan datang lagi." Ujarnya kemudian masuk kedalam café.

Baik Luhan dan Jongin saling berpandangan kemudian terkikik bersamaan.

"Bukankah dia sangat imut?" ujar jongin sepelan mungkin. Well yeah dia bisa merasakan tatapan leser dari Sehun dibalik kaca menembus kepalanya.

Luhan ikut terkikik, mengangguk menyetujui.

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman singkat sebelum akhirnya Luhan memutuskan bahwa dirinya harus cepat beranjak dari sana sebelum sore menjelang.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai dirumahnya tepat pukul 4 sore. Bibi Yoon Hye menyambut kepulanganya dengan senyuman hangat dan Luhan tak kuasa untuk tidak membalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Pemuda cantik itu membiarkan bibi Yoon Hye menuntup pintu sedangkan ia sendiri hendak berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik lengan kaosnya.

"Baek?" Gumam Luhan dengan kening berkerut kebingungan melihat sepupunya dengan wajah pucat pasi mencengkram erat lenganya.

"Lu-Luhan.." Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan bola mata bergetar gelisah dan itu membuat Luhan cemas.

"baek ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin yang mengucur deras.

"Lu-Luhan sebaiknya kau pindah kamar!"

Kening Luhan mengernyit mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba sepupunya. Oh tidak! Jangan bilang Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya.

"K-aku masuk ke kamarku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ekspresinya bercampur antara resah dan takut menjadi satu dan Luhan bisa menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'Ya'.

"Baek—" Luhan meremas sisi lengan sepupunya erat.

"Baek katakan, apa yang kau lihat dikamarku? Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran. Dia mulai ketakutan dengan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tadi masuk ke kamarnya dan bisa jadi sepupunya itu menemukan Kris di lemari.

"A-aku tidak melihat apapun Luhan tapi aku yakin kamarmu itu berhantu Luhan! aku bisa merasakanya.. sesuatu yang jahat ada disana!" Ujar Baekhyun terbata masih terlihat sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

'Aku tidak melihat apapun' cukup untuk membuat Luhan merasa lega. Well~ Luhan tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti itu tapi mungkin itu semua ulah jahil Kris yang mengerjai sepupunya. Ia yakin sekali karena Baekhyun bicara soal kamarnya yang berhantu padahal seumur-umur Luhan sangat tahu bahwa kamarnya itu aman-aman saja dari gangguan mahluk mistis manapun.

"Baek tenang.." Ujar Luhan lembut seraya mengusap punggung sepupunya yang masih saja bergetar ketakutan. Pemuda bermata rusa itu membawa baekhyun keruang tamu dan mendudukanya disana. Dipanggilkanya seorang pelayan untuk membuat teh hangat untuk baekyun. Sembari menunggu tehnya jadi Luhan menemani sepupunya sambil terus mengusap punggungnya agar merasa lebih tenang. Ketika tehnya sudah datang Luhan membantu baekhyun meminumnya. Setelah beberapa tegukan Luhan mendapati tubuh baekhyun mulai rileks dan tidak lagi menggigil seperti orang terserang demam.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya disambut anggukan Baekhyun.

"Lu-Luhan…"

Luhan menggeleng pada sepupunya, "Tidak ada hantu Baek. "

Baekhyun terlihat tidak setuju dengan ucapanya tapi dia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar lagi.

"Kau masih mau disini atau pulang?" Tanya Luhan lagi setelah mendapati baekhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"P-pulang saja."

Luhan mengangguk hendak beranjak dari kursinya tapi Baekhyun cepat-cepat menahan tanganya.

"Baek aku hanya pergi untuk meminta pak Kim mengantarmu pulang."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku ikut saja."

Luhan menghela napas lelah. Well~ sepertinya sepupunya itu mengalami trauma mendalam pada rumahnya dan tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk memberi Kris pelajaran setelah ini.

.

.

.

Luhan melambai pada sosok baekhyun yang juga tengah melambai dari dalam mobil yang mulai melaju. Sebuah helaan meluncur dari celah bibir pemuda dengan mata rusa itu ketika mobil yang baekhyun tumpangi menghilang dari pandanganya. Luhan kemudian beranjak masuk kedalam rumah. Hari memang sudah mulai gelap dan Luhan memutuskan untuk setidaknya dia perlu makan dulu baru mandi. Well~ perutnya sudah sangat lapar sekarang. ia telah melewatkan makan siangnya begitu saja dengan hanya meminum segelas jus. Padahal seharusnya dia bisa memesan makanan di café siang tadi tapi karena keasikan ngobrol dengan Jongin, Luhan jadi melupakan masalah perutnya.

"Bibi aku lapar~" keluhnya pada sosok Yoon Hye yang sedang menyalakan lampu.

"Makanan akan segera siap dalam 5 menit. Tuan Muda Luhan sebaiknya mandi dulu baru makan."

Bibir Luhan manyun, "Tapi aku ingin makan dulu baru mandi."

Yoon Hye menggeleng tegas , "Mandi dulu baru makan."

Dan setelahnya perdebatan kecil itupun dimenangkan oleh sang pelayan rumah. Luhan dengan kaki menghentak-hentak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu dengan kasar. Pemuda cantik yang –masih- marah itu menatap kamarnya yang masih seperti terakhir kali ia lihat. Bersih dan rapi hanya saja sedikit berbeda dengan adanyaa sebuah majalah terbuka di atas tempat tidur dan seprai tempat tidur yang sedikit kusut-Luhan yakin itu adalah ulah Baekhyun. Mengingat sepupunya yang tadi katanya sempat masuk kamarnya dan ketakutan. Luhan tentunya masih ingat untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kris kali ini. Jadi pemuda mungil yang tambah kesal itu menghampiri lemari. Menendang benda persegi itu sampai pintu lemari dibuka dari dalam. Luhan mendengus melihat Kris yang lagi-lagi dengan baju yang kemarin dan wajah bosan menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris yang terlihat sebal dengan ulah Luhan.

"Kau—" Luhan menunjuk Kris dengan jarinya tapi baru kata itu yang keluar bunyi nyaring perutnya yang lapar merusak moment menegangkan itu. Kris terkekeh menyebalkan dan Luhan merasakan wajahnya bersemu malu. Perut sialan! Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau urus perutmu itu dulu Luhan. Kau mungkin belum tau tapi minggu lalu sudah ada orang yang mati konyol menahan lapar, dan jangan sampai minggu ini kau yang menjadi headline news minggu ini."

"Haha~! Terdengar lucu Kris!" Sahut Luhan sarkastik.

Si cantik yang sedang kelaparan itupun meraih setelan piamanya dengan cepat dari dalam lemari kemudian berjalan menghentak masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Kris yang tersenyum jahil menatapnya.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya ketika telpon di dekat tangga berbunyi nyaring. Pemuda cantik yang kebetulan hendak berjalan menuju tangga itupun langsung saja mengangkat gagang telpon.

"Hallo?"

"Luhan?" terdengar suara wanita yang familiar diseberang.

Suara itu. Luhan merasakan tenggorokanya seketika kering, "Ibu?"

"Kau dirumah sekarang?"

"Y-ya."

"Jam berapa kau pulang besok?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berpikir apakah sebaiknya berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Jam 1." Ujarnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

"Ibu jemput kau dikampusmu besok."

"Kena—" Belum sempat Luhan bertanya telpon sudah ditutup sepihak. Ibunya tak memberi Luhan penjelasan apapun tentang maksud dari ucapanya.

Menghela napas lelah, Luhan meletakan gagang telpon pada tempatnya semula. Bahunya seketika merosot mengingat ibunya akan menjemputnya besok dan Luhan punya feeling kuat bahwa itu pasti ada hubunganya dengan rencana perjodohanya dengan pilihan ibunya. Luhan belum siap menikah! Tapi kenapa ibunya ingin sekali menjodohkanya? Oke Luhan memang jomblo. Tapi itu bukan karena dia tidak laku. Tidak! ia jomblo karena ibunya yang terlalu membatasi pergaulanya sampai dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melirik gadis dan lagi pula ia ragu ibunya akan begitu saja menyambut baik gadis yang dia bawa kehadapanya. Uh- mengingat selera ibunya yang tinggi Luhan sangsi ada gadis yang bisa lolos dari seleksi sang ibu.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?"

Luhan menoleh seperti orang linglung pada Yoon Hye yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hanya pusing." Jawabnya jujur. Well~kepalanya memang sungguh pusing gara-gara ibunya.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya anda istirahat."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ide itu. Setelah member Yoon Hye ucapan selamat malam, Luhan lantas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Pemuda cantik itu membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja ditempat tidurnya terlihat sangat-sangat kelelahan.

Pintu lemari berderit terbuka menampakkan sosok Kris yang duduk didalam lemari menatap pemuda cantik itu dengan kening berkerut heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan menggeleng, merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kris dilemari.

"Aku akan mati besok Kris." Gumam Luhan putus asa.

"Oh kalau begitu selamat tinggal Luhan. sampai ketemu lagi di alam baka!" ujar Kris bermaksud lagi-lagi menggoda Luhan. Tapi tepat satu detik kemudian sebuah bantal melayang hampir mengenai Kris tapi untung saja pemuda tampan itu sigap menjadikan pintu lemari sebagai tameng sebelum bantal maut itu menghantamnya.

"Tidak kena we~" Ujarnya kekanakan sambil menjulurkan lidah dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan makin kesal saja pada si tampan itu. Beranjak dari posisinya Luhan menghampiri Kris didalam lemari tapi Kris sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu rapat.

"Ya Buka lemarinya Kris! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Luhan sambil berusaha membuka pintu lemari.

"Tidak mau!"

.

.

.

15 menit berikutnya Luhan sudah mendapati dirinya duduk kelelahan didepan lemari setelah bermenit-menit sekuat tenaga membuka pintu lemari dengan berbagai cara tapi tak berhasil. Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kris bisa mempertahankan pintu itu tetap tertutup dari dalam? padahal kuncinya saja Luhan yang pegang. Apa mungkin Luhan yang terlalu lemah atau Kris saja yang terlalu kuat? Entahlah! Luhan harus mengakui bahwa mungkin Kris ini lebih kuat darinya.

Pintu lemari berderit terbuka menampakkan sosok Kris yang tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Haus?" Tanya Kris dengan senyum tampanya yang menyebalkan.

Luhan mendecih membuat Kris tersenyum makin lebar. Pemuda tampan itu melemparkan sesuatu pada Luhan yang refleks menangkapnya. Luhan menatap kotak kardus ditanganya yang ternyata sekotak susu putih.

Pemuda cantik itu menatap Kris sengit tapi tak ayal mengucapkan terimakasih.

"terimakasih Kris." Ujar Luhan masih merasa dongkol mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya kalah dari si tampan itu. Tunggu—kenapa juga dia merasa harus kalah? Yang mereka lakukan tadi bahkan bukan suatu permainan.

Luhan menggeleng dengan pemikiranya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun seperti yang aku bilang kemarin?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya mencoba memusukkan sedotan plastic pada lubang kotak susunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Tampan kan?"

Luhan yang saat itu sedang menyedot susu kotak miliknya hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Luhan terbatuk keras sedangkan Kris terkekeh melihat penderitaan Luhan.

"Aku anggap tersedakmu sebagai jawaban 'ya'."

Luhan melotot pada si tampan didalam lemari, "Kau bercanda? Dia tidak tampan! Sangat luar biasa menyebalkan.. dan..dan… dia tatapnya dingin seperti es." Ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu mengingat bagaimana pertemuanya dengan Sehun tadi siang.

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi seolah-olah tidak mendengar kata yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan.

"Aku pikir es saja bisa mencair oleh sinar matahari Luhan."

"A-apa?"

"Uhm.. Lupakan bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat percakapanya dengan Jongin, "Dia..Menyenangkan." ujar Luhan tersenyum.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan cocok."

Luhan berkedip-kedip bingung, "H-ha?"

Kris menggeleng dengan seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Tidak. aku hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri."

Luhan menatap si tampan itu dengan ekspresi aneh.

Kemudian hening, Luhan sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri dan susu kotak ditanganya sedangkan Kris sibuk untuk menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat imut ketika sedang melamun seperti itu.

"K-Kris?"

"Hm?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Kris yang selalu terlihat tersenyum padanya.

"bolehkah aku tau alasanmu kenapa kau menyuruku bertemu dengan Sehun dan bukan Jongin?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Memang sih Kris sendiri yang bilang jika ingin mencari tau tentangnya bertanyalah pada Sehun. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir jika itu hanya soal mengumpulkan informasi saja Kris seharusnya menyuruhnya mencari Jongin saja dan bukan Sehun karena siang tadi yang bicara padanya adalah Jongin dan Sehun hanya diam memelototinya dengan aura yang membuatnya merinding.

Kris erkekeh, "Kau akan tau Luhan. Segera."

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sugar

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, DLL(OC)

Rate: -_-

Genre: Romance/fluff(?)

Disclamer:

Luhan punya Sehun, dan Sehun punya Luhan.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Please Enjoy This Story~_

.

.

.

CHAP 3!

.

.

.

Luhan telah menyelesaikan kelas pertamanya pagi ini. Masih ada satu kelas lagi yang harus diikutinya 1 jam mendatang. Ia putuskan untuk setidaknya mencari hal lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengisi satu jamnya kedepan dan Luhan sudah putuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun saja. Luhan yakin sepupunya itu pasti sekarang sedang menghabiskan waktunya dikantin dikarenakan lupa sarapan pagi. Luhan sudah hafal tabiat buruk Baekhyun yang satu itu karena Luhan sendiri sering menemani sepupunya makan dikantin. Uhm~ walaupun sebenarnya hanya baekhyun yang makan sih dan dia hanya sekedar menemani sepupunya makan sambil ngobrol. Oke~ ngobrol! Luhan suka sekali ngobrol dan ia akan pastikan untuk mengobrol selama satu jam kedepan.

Kelas sudah setengah kosong ketika Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya sambil menenteng beberapa buku ditangan. Tasnya yang kecil memang tidak cukup untuk menenteng buku sebanyak itu jadi sisanya Luhan terpaksa bawa dengan tangan—itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus memakai tas besar seperti siswa SMA. Hell~ dia fashion itu juga penting. Apalagi untuk seorang yang menawan sepertinya.

Pemuda cantik itu berjalan cepat menuju tujuan utamanya yaitu kantin mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Mata rusanya berpendar cantik meneliti setiap sudut kantin dengan harapan menemukan sosok mungil sepupunya tapi ternyata tidak ada dimanapun. 'aneh' pikir luhan heran.

Dikeluarkanya ponsel dari saku jaketnya untuk mendial nomor baekhyun. Terdengar beberapa kali bunyi 'tut' panjang sampai akhirnya terlponya diangkat.

"Hallo?" Itu suara Baaekhyun.

"Baek? Kau dimana?"

"Di perpus Luhan."

Alis Luhan menyatu mendengar sepupunya berada di perpustakaan.

"Kau ada tugas?"

"Tidak!"

Luhan makin heran sekarang, "Aku kesana."

"Okee~"

Telpon pun ditutup. Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya, kakinya berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan yang berada digedung seberang.

.

.

.

"Baek!" Sapa Luhan seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal dimeja.

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar suara sepupunya, pemuda imut itu tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Luhannie~" Rajuk manja Baekhyun seraya memeluk singkat sepupu cantiknya. Luhan hanya diam membiarkan Baekyun memeluknya erat. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang sudah biasa bersikap manja pada siapapun termasuk pada Luhan sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan heran mendapati banyak buku dengan simbol aneh berserakan dimeja.

"Apa ini untuk klub penelitian supranatural yang kau ikuti?" Luhan tentunya masih ingat sepupunya itu mengikuti salah satu klub paling aneh dikampusnya. Klub penelitian supranatural dan mungkin kali ini baekhyun sedang membutuhkan bahan penelitian untuk klubnya tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut, "Ini untukmu."

"APA?!" Teriak Luhan cukup keras sampai membuat penjaga perpus mendesis tajam padanya.

"Baek apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan seperti bisikan tak ingin lagi mendapati pelototan dari penjaga perpus.

Baekhyun menghela napas menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Ini untuk kamarmu Luhan."

Luhan menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?'.

"Ada apa dikamarku?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sesaat, "Baek ada sesuatu disana. Aku bisa merasakanya. "

Dan sesuatu itu adalah Kris! Batin Luhan gemas.

Luhan menggeleng untuk menolak niat baik sepupunya, "Baek kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Tidak ada hal aneh dikamarku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah –amat sangat- meyakinkanya yang pasti membuat sepupunya melunak.

"Baik. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa kau harus cerita padaku."

Luhan mengangguk setuju setidaknya dengan ini dapat menjauhkan Baekhyun sementara waktu dari ketertarikan dengan kamarnya, "Oke~"

Baekhyun mengulas senyum manis melanjutkan membuka bukunya lagi. Luhan mengernyit melihat sepupunya berniat kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Aku kira kita akan pergi setelah ini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Sebentar Luhan buku ini bagus, aku ingin membacanya untuk penelitian supranaturalku minggu depan."

Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk membaca, Luhan putuskan untuk mengambil salah satu buku dimeja. Keningnya berkerut membaca judul buku itu 'Cara ampuh mengusir setan'.

'Sepupuku ini pasti sudah mulai gila' Pikir Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca disampingnya. Sang objek yang merasa diperhatikanpun menoleh dengan ekspresi polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Apa?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa Baek."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 siang seperti ucapan Luhan semalam pada ibunya, kelas pemuda cantik itu akhirnya berakhir. Kerepotan dengan setumpuk buku ditanganya Luhan tampak berjalan keluar dari kelasnya bersama beberapa mahasiswa yang lain. Luhan merasakan getaran di saku jaketnya, pemuda yang masih kerepotan dengan bukunya itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Wajahnya seketika pucat dengan setetes keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari sisi wajahnya melihat nama si penelpon, 'Ibu'. Iris rusanya menatap layar ponselnya ragu antara harus mengangkat telpon itu atau tidak. Tapi jika ia tidak mengangkatnya Luhan yakin ibunya bisa saja menguncinya seminggu didalam kamar dan Luhan tidak mau dihukum. Tidak! Walaupun dengan perasaan yang tak tentu dan benaknya yang berkecamuk menyuruhnya untuk lari Luhan tetap mengangkat telpon ibunya.

"I-ibu?" Ujarnya terbata, sarat akan nada takut.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Ludah tercekat, "Y-ya."

"Ibu sudah ada didepan kampusmu."

Luhan merasakan tenggorokanya kering sampai ia harus menelan ludahnya susah payah, "B-baik. A-aku segera kesana."

Bip

Telponpun ditutup dari seberang. Luhan menjauhkan benda elektronik itu dari telinganya menggenggam benda itu erat tanpa sadar. Otaknya berkelana entah kemana, ia bahkan tidak sadar berdiri mematung cukup lama ditengah jalan sampai kemudian seorang pajalan kaki lain menabraknya tanpa sengaja membuat buku yang dibawa luhan terlepas dari tanganya berserakan begitu saja dilantai. Barulah setelah insiden tak sengaja itu Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya sendiri.

"Hei!" Teriak Luhan jengkel menunduk menatap bukunya yang berserakan dilantai.

Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada sekitarnya mencari orang yang tadi sempat menabraknya. Bola matanya berhenti pada sesosok tinggi dengan mantel hitam yang berjalan cepat. Orang itu yang tadi menabrak Luhan! Dengan kemarahan diubun-ubun kaki kecil Luhan berlari cepat menyusul sosok tinggi yang terlihat masih berjalan santainya.

Dan Gothca! Luhan berhasil menarik lengan sosok tinggi itu, "Tunggu!"

Bibir plum luhan sudah membuka siap mendamprat sosok tinggi yang seenaknya menabraknya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf dengan kata-kata tajam tapi ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berbalik, Luhan malah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mata rusanya membola melihat sosok tampan pemuda albino didepanya.

"S-sehun?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi juga terlihat sama kagetnya seperti Luhan tapi cepat-cepat mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Oh lihat siapa yang aku temukan disini? Bambi yang tersesat?" Ujar Sehun dengan nada kental akan ejekan membuat rusa cantik didepanya merengut kesal.

Luhan membuka mulutnya terlihat ingin balas ejekan itu tapi sebuah telpon berdering mengintrupsi keduanya. Luhan melihat sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dengan sebelah tanganya yang bebas dari cengkraman luhan. Wajah si albino tinggi berubah kesal melihat layar ponselnya sendiri tapi kemudian mengangkatnya juga.

"Apa?" Tanya sehun terdengar sangat jengkel ditelinga luhan.

"…."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau!" Oke~ Sehun benar-benar terlihat jengkel dan sungguh itu imut dimata Luhan. uhm.. Jika dia tidak lupa bahwa ia sedang jengkel pada si albino es didepanya luhan mungkin sudah terkikik.

"…."

"Apa sekarang kalian mengancamku?"

"…"

"KENAPA KALIAN SENANG SEKALI MENGATUR HIDUPKU!" Teriak Sehun keras pada sang penelpon diseberang kemudian mematikan sambungan itu sepihak.

Mata rusa Luhan terus terpaku pada gerak gerik si albino didepanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang menelpon sehun barusan sehingga membuat si es itu kesal luar biasa seperti itu? apa itu pacarnya?

"Telpon dari siapa?" Tanya Luhan tanpa bisa mengerem mulutnya. Ops!

Sehun menatap tajam pemuda cantik didepanya, "Bukan urusanmu bambi." Ujarnya kemudian menyentak lenganya keras sampai tangan luhan yang sejak tadi menarik lengan mantelnya terlepas.

"Well~ aku harus pergi." Ujar dengan seringai tampan tersungging dibibirnya. Dan entah kenapa Luhan mengagumi bagaimana wajah tampan dengan seringai itu sungguh kombinasi yang luar biasa sampai membuatnya tidak bisa berkedip dan otaknya blank seketika. Bahkan luhan hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh ketika sehun berjalan melewatinya.

Pemuda itu baru tersadar dari kebodohanya barusan ketika sehun sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

'Apa yang terjadi barusan?' Ujar Luhan dalam hati kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebentar—Ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir yang aneh Xi Luhan! Ibumu sudah menunggu! Sial! Luhan buru-buru menghampiri bukunya yang berceceran dilantai.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Luhan memaksakan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Baru sedetik ia masuk kedalam mobil ibunya sudah menondongnya dengan pertanyaan bernada kesal dan raut jelas menunjukkan kemarahan. Oke luhan tau ibunya tidak suka menunggu tapi ini sungguh bukan suatu rencana dia datang terlambat.

"Ada sedikit masalah." Cicit Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat sesopan mungkin.

Sosok wanita dengan mantel bulu tebal disampingnya mendengus, bola matanya yang setajam pisau bagi luhan menatap penuh intimidasi pada sang anak sampai membuat Luhan tak kuasa merasa begitu kecil. Tubuhnya serasa menciut kecil sekali seperti semut dan sang ibu terlihat seperti raksasa lapar dimatanya.

Awalnya Luhan pikir ibunya akan mengatakan hal pedas lagi jadi dia hanya menunggu sambil menunduk ketakutan tak berani menatap balik pada ibunya. Tapi tenyata tidak! untunglah ibunya memilih mengabaikanya dan malah bicara pada supir didepan.

"Jalan Pak." Luhan mendengar ibunya berkata pada Pak Kim yang menyetir di depan. Pria yang sudah berusia setengah abad itu mengangguk patuh.

Setelahnya luhan mendengar mobilnya distarter dan merasakan mobilnya mulai melaju.

Selama diperjalanan yang entah menuju kemana-Luhan sama sekali tidak tau—Luhan mendapati atsmofer didalam mobil sungguh menyesakkan baginya. Rasanya ia sulit bernapas, tidak! bukan karena ia mendapati asmanya kambuh tiba-tiba sehingga dia butuh masker oksigen untuk pertolongan. Tapi jujur saja satu ruang dengan ibunya sungguh membuatnya merasa sesak napas karena terlalu gugup dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Luhan tau dia harusnya tidak merasa seperti itu tapi ia juga tak kuasa untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri merasa demikian pada ibunya. Tapi fakta bahwa mereka jarang berkomunikasi dan bertemu dan aura serta pembawaan ibunya yang anggun dan berwibawa yang sungguh bertolak belakang denganya membuat Luhan merasa bukan seperti sedang duduk dengan keluarganya tapi lebih seperti duduk dengan atasanya yang galak.

Sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri Luhan sampai tidak fokus memperhatikan kemana ibunya membawanya. Pemuda itu hanya menurut saja ketika ibunya menyuruhnya turun dari mobil ketika mobil mereka sampai disuatu tempat. Rasa heran menghingapi benak pemuda cantik itu ketika mendapati mereka berhenti disebuah butik yang paling terkenal di kotanya dan Luhan tau benar itu butik milik ibunya. Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi ia memilih menyimpanya untuk nanti saja karna ibunya sudah melangkah lebih dulu masuk kedalam butik dan Luhan mau tidak mau mengikutinya dibelakang.

Seorang pelayan wanita yang sangat cantik menyambut kedatangan Luhan dan Ibunya dengan senyuman manis,

"Selamat datang Nyonya besar." Pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat.

"Ambilkan satu setelan jas terbaik untuknya." Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika ibunya menunjuknya.

Luhan melihat pelayan wanita cantik itu mengucapkan kata "Baik." Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Mari ikut saya tuan muda." Ujar pelayan wanita cantik itu penuh kesopanan. Luhan sebenarnya enggan beranjak tapi ketika melihat ibunya menatap tajam padanya Luhan tak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saja berjalan mengekori pelayan wanita itu kebagian setelan jas untuk pria. Luhan hanya diam saja membiarkan pelayan wanita itu memilihkan setelan jas untuknya.

"Coba yang ini tuan muda." Ujar pelayan wanita itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah jas berwana putih yang terlihat menawan. Luhan menatap jas itu cukup lama, terlihat sangat enggan untuk mencobanya. Luhan sungguh ingin menolak tapi matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ke bagian ruang tunggu dimana ibunya sedang melotot padanya dan Luhan lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya tak bisa berkutik.

"Dimana ruang gantinya?" tanyanya pada sang pelayan wanita.

"Silakan ikuti saya tuan." Dan Luhan pun hanya bisa mengehela napas lelah seraya melangkahkan kakinya mengekori pegawai wanita itu keruang ganti. Tuhan~ semoga ini cepat berakhir, batin pemuda cantik itu lelah.

.

.

.

Namanya juga cuma berharap, pada nyatanya penderitaan Luhan belum berakhir begitu saja. Setelah dari butik mobil yang luhan tumpangi berhenti didepan sebuah hotel mewah. Luhan pikir ini dia~ acara inti yang sungguh sangat tidak ingin ia hadapi. Luhan ingin kabur saja tapi kabur sama saja artinya dengan mati. Ia tidak mungkin bisa kabur dengan ibunya yang terus saja mengawasi gerak-geriknya sejak tadi. Pemuda cantik itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya patuh mengikuti ibunya memasuki gedung hotel yang tingginya menjulang dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan dan perut yang serasa diaduk-aduk. Dia mual! Dia butuh obat magh! Obat pencahar! Atau apapun itu yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau terlihat pucat." Luhan menoleh pada sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan heran ketika mereka masuk lift.

Seulas senyum luhan paksakan mengembang, "Ha-hanya gugup."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk-angguk, "Jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga sikapmu Luhan."

Sekarang Luhan bukan hanya perut dan jantungnya yang bermasalah tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa mengigil seperti terserang demam.

"B-baik."

Hyo rin tersenyum tipis tampak puas dengan jawaban patuh anaknya. Lift yang sejak tadi mereka tumpangi berhenti dilantai 11. Luhan melihat ibunya keluar dari lift jadi ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya begitu saja. Mereka berbelok beberapa kali sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sebuah lorong dimana hanya ada satu pintu diujung. Pintu itu-Kaki Luhan bergetar menghampiri pintu itu, ia ingin lari sekarang juga! Luhan ingin lari! Pikiranya menyuruhnya untuk lari tapi kakinya terus saja berhianat karena terus saja mengikuti ibunya menghampiri pintu itu. Jantung Luhan bertalu-talu berkali lipat lebih cepat melihat ibunya memutar knop pintu.

Ceklek~ terdengar bunyi knop pintu yang terbuka ketika ibunya memutar knop emas pintu—

Luhan meremas tanganya sendiri yang berkeringat dingin—

Pintu berderit membuka perlahan—

Luhan merasa pandanganya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya pusing—

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya—

Pandangan Luhan gelap seketika.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Kening pemuda cantik itu berkerut mendapati warna krem menyapa matanya ketika pertama kali ia membuka matanya. Aneh! Seingatnya tidak ada satupun ruangan dirumahnya berwarna seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu—Perjodohan! Pemuda cantik itu cepat-cepat beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya yang nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun bambi?" Suara itu! Luhan menoleh cepat pada sosok yang duduk disofa merah marun didekat tempat tidur.

"Oh Sehun?!" Iris rusanya menatap takjub sosok tampan dalam balutan jas hitam tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah yang datar.

'Apa ini mimpi?' bantin luhan heran. Pemuda cantik itu menampar wajahnya sendiri tapi sakit! Ini bukan mimpi ternyata.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah,

"Apa perlu aku menyirammu dengan sember air untuk membuktikan ini mimpi atau tidak?" Balas Sehun sarkastik.

Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan menyebalkan sehun. kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan? Pikir Luhan heran.

Tunggu dulu—kenapa sehun ada disana padahal seingat Luhan terakhir kali ia ada dilorong hotel dan…dan…ibunya membuka pintu lalu semuanya gelap.

Bola mata Luhan menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung. Tempat itu tampak seperti sebuah kamar baginya. Kamar yang sangat bagus dan mewah dengan jendela besar, tempat tidur yang nyaman, dan lemari besar serta sofa merah marun yang terlihat sangat empuk. Pandangan luhan berakhir pada sosok Sehun yang masih duduk disofa dengan tangan terlipat angkuh.

"I-ini dimana?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

"hotel." Jawab sehun enteng.

Bola mata rusa Luhan membola mendengar kata 'hotel'. Otaknya berkelebat alasan-alasan yang logis kenapa dia berada di sebuah kamar hotel dengan Oh Sehun padahal tadi dia bersama ibunya. Apa jangan-jangan Sehun sedang menculiknya?

"A-apa kau sedang menculikku?" Tanya Luhan polos.

Pemuda yang duduk diseberang sofa terlihat menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. sekelebat ide muncul di kepala si albino untuk menggoda bambi yang sekarang sedang ketakutan itu.

Sehun beranjak dari singgasananya, menghampiri sosok Luhan yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip imut. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang refleks memundurkan wajahnya.

"Menurutmu sendiri?" Tanyanya dengan seringai tampanya. Matanya menatap intens setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan dan itu membuat si rusa cantik didepanya segera menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan yang terlihat sangat gugup. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan melihat tatapan sehun padanya.

Sehun menyeringai senang terlihat sangat menikmati menggoda Luhan. Ini akan menarik! Pikirnya.

Bambi yang sudah terpojok makin ketakutan ketika sang predator makin mendekat, siap memangsanya kapan saja. Oh sehun melepas sepatunya, merangkak naiki tempat tidur. Luhan yang ketakutan melihat Sehun dan tatapan lapar padanya otomatis mundur tapi Sehun tetap merangkak mendekati si rusanya yang ketakutan. Tubuh mungil Luhan tak bisa lagi berkutik ketika merasakan ujung dari tempat tidur. Sehun menyeringai mendapati Luhan yang sudah terpojok.

"Ja-jangan mendekat." Ujar Luhan seraya mendorong lemah sosok sehun yang tak bergeming bahkan si jangkung itu makin mendekat padanya, mengunci tubuh mungil itu dibawahnya. Tangan yang lebih besar menangkap tangan mungil luhan, menguncinya disisi kepala pemuda itu. Wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

Si bambi yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya menutup matanya, Sehun benar-benar puas melihat pemuda cantik itu ketakutan dibawahnya seperti itu. tapi ini belum selesai! Sehun menyeringai setan.

Tanganya bergerak mengelus pipi Luhan, "Nah bambi—"

Kreeettt~

Tepat ketika itu pintu kamar berderit terbuka menampakkan sosok 3 orang paruh baya mematung didepan pintu melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka itu, "Omo~~"

Kedua sejoli yang sedang dalam posisi absurd itu menoleh kearah pintu dan wajah keduanya seketika horror.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sugar

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, DLL(OC)

Rate: -_-

Genre: YAOI, Romance/fluff(?)

Disclamer:

Luhan punya Sehun, dan Sehun punya Luhan.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. ._

 _Chapter ini sungguh membosankan! Author ingatkan! Ini membosankan! Bahkan aku nulisnya ajha bosen. Ahaha~ Buat yang ngikutin dibaca ajha. Aku kurang yakin chapter ini ngaruh banget ke cerita(nah loh?) tapi kayaknya ngaruh sih. XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Please Enjoy This Story~_

.

.

.

CHAP 4!

.

.

.

Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati ini seharusnya terasa hangat. Perapian didinding sebelah barat Luhan yakin bekerja dengan baik menghangatkan ruangan itu. luhan tau karena ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana api merah besar menjilat-jilat kayu bakar yang sengaja dimasukkan untuk membuat hangat ruangan yang ia tempati. Luhan yakin seharusnya hangat, tapi pada kenyatanya tidak sama sekali! Pemuda cantik itu malah merasakan tubuhnya malah menggigil. Tak ada angin dingin yang bertiup dari manapun. Luhan yakin semua jendela didalam ruangan pertemuan didalam salah satu hotel itu sudah ditutup dengan rapat. Tak ada celah sedikitpun bagi udara musim dingin diluar untuk masuk—semua sudah tertutup rapat. Jadi sungguh luhan bertanya-tanya dari mana hawa dingin itu berasal?

Dan lagi bukan hanya dingin saja kenapa bulu kuduknya juga terasa meremang? Luhan yakin dia tidak sedang syuting film horror sekarang. tak ada hantu yang akan muncul dari manapun untuk menakutinya dan membuatnya menjerit. Ia aman! Sangat aman dan tidak sendirian! Ia bersama 4 orang lainya yang duduk di ruangan mewah dan cukup besar itu. Iris rusa luhan menatap satu persatu pada sosok orang disekelilingnya, ada sang ibu yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah angkuhnya seperti biasa Luhan tidak tau apa yang adda dipikiran wanita itu sekarang, dan-mata bulat luhan beralih pada sosok pria setengah abad yang tampan dan berkarisma dikursi seberang yang terpisah meja denganya, pria itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa membuat Luhan ikut menampilkan seulas senyuman singkat, lalu ada seorang wanita yang mungkin seusia ibunya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik sekali dengan gaun indah dan perhiasan. Sungguh! Benar-benar mengingatkanya pada sosok ibu luhan hanya saja wanita diseberang itu terlihat sangat hangat dan cerita. Luhan yakin karena wanita itu terus saja tersenyum padanya padahal Luhan tidak tau alasanya. Dan terakhir ada sosok Oh Sehun duduk disamping wanita cantik paruh baya tadi dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Terdengar suara dehaman dari wanita cantik yang Luhan yakini itu adalah ibunya Sehun. "Jadi—sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?"

Luhan merasakan lidahnya kelu seketika. Oh! Apakah Luhan sedang masuk acara inti sekarang? acara perjodohan ini akhirnya sudah dimulai. Tapi kenapa tak ada gadis disini?

Luhan melihat ibunya sehun tersenyum cangat cantik padanya, "Apa diam-diam kalian ternyata sudah berpacaran?" kalian—luhan menggaris bawahi kata itu. dia dan Oh Sehun? pacaran? Apa ini lelucon?

"Apa?!" Bukan! Kalian pasti berpikir itu suara Luhan tapi itu sebenarnya adalah suara Sehun!

"Berapa lama?" Tanya ibunya sehun mengabaikan suara anaknya.

"IBU!" Teriak Sehun kesal.

Ibunya Sehun mendesis. Menyikut keras ulu hati sang anak sampai anaknya meringis menahan sakit atas serangan telak itu. "Shhh… Sehunnie~ diamlah kau membuat uri Luhan takut dengan suaramu yang menggelegar itu."

Sehun mengaduh matanya menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tajam tapi wanita yang telah melahirkanya itu terlihat santai saja bahkan mengabaikan tatapan anaknya dan lebih memilih berpaling pada pemuda canti diseberang.

"Jadi—bagaimana Luhan?" Tanya Ibu sehun lagi. Tak kehilangan fokusnya pada pertanyaanya tadi. Semua mata kini berfokus pada pemuda cantik yang sejak tadi diam itu dan Luhan merasakan tubuhnya mengegang. Apalagi melihat wajah datar ibunya. Tuhann~ Luhan harus berkata apa sekarang?

"K-kami—"  
"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sela Sehun tiba-tiba membuat semua mata beralih pada sosok pemberani Sehun yang telah dengan percaya diri mengatakanya dengan lantang.

"APA?" Teriak Ibunya Sehun shock.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda Oh Sehun?" Tanya wanita cantik itu terdengar sangat marah.

Kepala sehun menggeleng kepalanya kembali menunduk dalam, "Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Kau tidak mengenal Luhan tapi kau sudah berniat melakukan 'itu' denganya?" Kata ibu sehun terdengar marah.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak seperti kelihatanya. Kalian salah paham! I-itu hanya lelucon!"

Ibunya Sehun menggeleng tatapanya menghakimi sang anak, "Itu bahkan sama sekali tidak lucu Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menunduk lagi terlihat sangat tak berdaya, "Aku tau."

Ibunya sehun menghela napas sesaat, "Kalau begitu kita majukan tanggal pernikahanya!"

"APA?!" Teriak Luhan dan Sehun hampir bersamaan.

"Ayah setuju." Kata pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi hanya diam menonton.

Luhan melihat ibunya sehun tersenyum amat sangat cerah seperti mentari pagi yang menyilaukan. Bola mata wanita cantik itu bergulir pada sosok anggun yang sejak tadi tampak sangat tenang disamping luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hyo Rin-ah?"

Luhan melirik ibunya takut-takut. Jangan~ tolong jangan diterima ibu.

Wajah putih luhan seketika memucat melihat seulas senyum mengembang dibibir ibunya, "Kedengarnya bagus."

"Tidak!" Teriak Sehun menggelegar. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat amat sangat gusar dan cemas seperti Luhan dan Luhan sungguh mengapresiasi keberanian Sehun untuk memprotes usul gila itu.

"Kami tidak akan menikah!" Ujar Pemuda albino tampan itu dengan tegas.

"Oh sehun! apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ibu pemuda tampan itu yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"Kami tidak akan menikah! Aku tidak mau menikah denganya!" 'Aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu bodoh' bantin Luhan kesal.

"Oh Sehun! Kita sudah sepakat! Kau ingat?"

Luhan melihat wajah sehun memucat seketika dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak gelish. Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kesepakatan apa yang mereka buat sampai membuat wajah si es itu bisa sepucat sekarang. Bahkan tak hanya itu, Sehun terlihat seperti kalah dalam perdebatan itu. pemuda albino itu malah mengerang seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Oke! Jika sehun saja kalah Luhan yakin suaranya tidak berguna disini.

Ibunya Sehun tersenyum sumringah, "Nah~ sekarang semuanya sudah sepakat. "

"Kita belum mendengar suara Luhan." Ujar ayahnya sehun.

Semua mata seketika berpusat pada Luhan.

"A-aku…" Luhan melirik takut takut pada semua orang didalam ruangan itu yang menunggu jawabanya. Ada ibunya yang menatapnya tajam, ada ayahnya sehun yang tersenyum menatapnya, ada ibunya sehun yang menatapnya penuh harapan dan Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "A-aku ber-bersedia."Ujar pemuda cantik itu terbata disambut sorak dari ibunya sehun.

"Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu menantuku Luhannie~!" Jerit wanita paruh baya itu seraya melompat dari kursinya untuk memberikan sebuah peluhan erat pada Luhan. bahkan sampai membuat pemuda cantik itu sesak napas.

.

.

Luhan sampai dihalaman rumahnya ketika hari telah menjelang malam. Pemuda cantik itu turun dari mobil ibunya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Luhan." Luhan melongok lagi melalui celah pintu mobil untuk melihat ibunya yang terlihat engan beranjak dari mobil.

"Ibu ada perjalanan bisnis untuk 2 minggu kedepan. Pastikan rumah kau jaga baik-baik."

Luhan menggangguk patuh pada sang ibu, memang sudah menjadi hal biasa ibunya pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama untuk urusan bisnis. "Baik."

Hyo rin—sang ibu tersenyum tipis dalam mobil. Luhan memutar tubuhnya hendak beranjak dari sana tapi sang ibu memanggilnya lagi.

"Luhan."

Belum sempat Luhan berbalik sang ibu sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Ibu bangga padamu." Tubuh luhan mematung ditempatnya mendengar ucapan itu. ia berbalik cepat untuk menatap wanita yang telah melahirkanya tersebut tapi ternyata mobil sang ibu ternyata sudah melaju.

Mata rusa luhan menatap mobil itu sampai hilang dari pandangan, ucapan sang ibu berputar dikepalanya.

'Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini. Ibu bangga padamu.' Seulas senyum manis mengembang diwajah pemuda cantik itu.

Luhan lantas beranjak menuju pintu rumah. Ia mengetuk pintu kokoh rumahnya. Beberapa saat menunggu pintu terbuka menampakkan Hye Jin dan pakaian pelayanya menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Luhan." Ujar Hye Jin seraya membungkuk sopan.  
"Terimakasih bibi." Balas Luhan tersenyum tipis seraya beranjak memasuki rumah sedangkan Hye jin menutup pintu.

"Anda sudah makan?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memang sempat makan dihotel tadi ternyata tak hanya berbincang mereka juga makan malam. Kata ibunya sehun makan malam dapat mempererat tali silaturahmi antar sesama.

"Kalau begitu saya buatkan susu dan snack saja ya? Anda terlihat sangat lelah."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ide itu.

"Tuan mandi saja dulu. Nanti saya bawakan ke kamar tuan." Ujar Hye jin lagi.

Luhan mengangguk lagi menyetujui ide itu. pemuda cantik itu kemudian menaikki tangga menuju kamarnya tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Bibi—" Panggilnya pada Hye Jin yang hendak berjalan ke dapur.

"Tidak usah mengantarnya kekamarku. Aku akan kedapur mengambilnya sendiri."

Hye jin mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan jalanya menuju dapur.

Luhan menghela napas lega, untung dia ingat kalau ada Kris dikamarnya. jangan sampai deh, wnita itu masuk kamarnya. Jangankan orang, cicak, kecoa, bahkan tikus saja Hye jin bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi keberadaanya. Luhan benar-benar akan tamat tiwayatnya jika sampai Hye jin masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan kris. Oh My~ Luhan harus pastikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Luhan mengangguk mantap dengan pikiranya sendiri. Ia berjalan lagi meniti tangga menuju kamarnya. Dikeluarkanya kunci dari saku jasnya, Yep semenjak Kris ada di kamarnya Luhan akan lebih berhati-hati menjaga wilayah kekuasaanya tersebut agar tidak kecolongan dimasuki orang jadi Luhan akan pastikan ia tidak lupa selalu mengunci pintu ketika ia pergi.

Dimasukkanya kunci ke lubang kunci kemudian ia putar. Suasana kamar yang sepi seperti biasa langsung menyergapnya. Luhan menghela napas melihat kamarnya sendiri. Kakinya bergerak menuju lemari. dibukanya pintu kayu itu menampakkan sosok Kris yang tengah duduk meringkuk didalam lemari denganmata terpejam. Pemuda tampan itu tidur rupanya. Luhan ingin membangunkan pemuda tampan itu, ia ingin cerita banyak hal. Tanganya bergerak menuju bahu kris untuk mengguncangnya. Tapi terhenti seketika, Luhan menggeleng. Tidak! mungkin besok saja Luhan cerita pikirnya. Kemudian mengambil setelan piama dari dalam lemari. pintu lemari ia tutup rapat kembali.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika mendengar bunyi alaram dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya. Dipencetnya tombol di alaram itu untuk menghentikan bunyi nyaring dari alaram yang sengaja di set semalam. Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya seraya menguap lebar, tepat ketika itu pintu lemari terbuka menampakkan Kris yang tengah menggigit sebuah roti manis ditanganya.

"Selamat Pagi cantik." Sapa Kris manis. Luhan menoleh pada Kris dan memberinya sebuah roll eyes sebagai balasan atas pelecehanya dengan kata cantik. Luhan membenci siapapun yang memanggilnya cantik! Tapi untuk Sehun? Luhan juga tak tau mengapa tapi Sehun merupakan pengecualian baginya.

"Oh! Kenapa wajahmu merengut seperti itu?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah sok bingungnya padahal Luhan tau Kris tengah menggodanya sekarang.

"Shut Up!" Makinya kesal seraya mengacak rambutnya mengabaikan Kris yang tergelak didalam lemari. Kepalanya masih setengah pusing sekarang. Luhan yakin dia masih butuh tidur sekarang tapi tidak bisa. Luhan ada kelas pukul 8 nanti atau tepatnya 1 jam dari sekarang dan Luhan tidak mau lagi-lagi melewatkanya dengan hal yang tidak berguna seperti tidur. Jadi, Luhan putuskan untuk beranjak susah payah dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang baru satu langkah menjauh dari tempat tidur menoleh pada pemuda tampan itu dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa?"

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Acara kemarin!"

"Kau tau?" Tanya Luhan heran mendapati Kris sudah tau lebih dulu tentang 'kemarin' padahal Luhan bahkan belum cerita apapun pada Kris. Aneh!

"Tentu saja Luhan. "

"Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu?"

Kris mengerjap sok polos, membuat Luhan benar-benar gemas. Si cantik berdecak pinggang menatap tajam Kris, "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa Kris?"

"Aku?" Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mendengus, "Apa kau itu mata-matanya Sehun?"

Kris tergelak lagi, Luhan bersyukur kamarnya itu kedap suara jadi tak ada yang akan mendengar tawa menyebalkan Kris.

"kau pikir aku mata-mata sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, tanganya sudah meilat didada menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"Kalian pasti bersekongkol! Kau pasti bagian dari rencana konyol perjodohan ini kan?" Tuduh Luhan.

Kris menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak andil bagian apapun dalam perjodohan ini Luhan. aku memang mengenal Sehun tapi aku bersumpah bahwa aku bukan bagian dari masalah perjodohanmu. Aku disini karena alasan lain!"

"Oh jadi alasan apa itu tuan Kris?"

Kris tersenyum dengan tampanya, "Uhm.. wel.. yeah.. itu karena aku ingin kau membantuku sembunyi sementara waktu."

Luhan menghela napas terlihat mulai tak sabar dengan alasan tak jelas itu, "Sembunyi dari apa?"

Kris terdiam sejenak Luhan yakin pemuda itu tengah berpikir sekarang, "Luhan… Aku ada disni karena suatu alasan tapi aku belum bisa memberi tahumu. Mungkin suatu saat. Dan.."

"Dan?" Luhan menunggu.

"Dan lihat sisi positifnya aku disini."

Luhan mendengus lagi, "Tak ada sisi positif apapun kau tinggal di lemariku Kris. Kau bahkan menghabiskan semua cemilanku disana." Ujar Luhan marah.

Kris tergelak lagi, "Well yeah.. tapi aku yakin kau senang aku disini. Kau punya teman bicara sekarang."

Great! Kata-kata itu membungkam Luhan seketika. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah sibuk dengan roti panggang dan selai kacangnya ketika terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu depan.

"Bibi!" Seru Luhan tapi beberapa saat menunggu tak ada sahutan dari manapun. Mungkin dia sibuk—pikir Luhan. Dengan terpaksa Luhan berjalan menuju pintu depan sambil menggerutu untuk siapaun yang mengganggu waktu sarapan paginya. Orang sialan mana yang sepagi itu bertamu? Luhan benar-benar akan mendamprat siapaun itu! walaupun itu adalah tukang pos sekalipun Luhan akan memarahinya.

Luhan membuka pintu, mulutnya seketika terbuka dengan mata membola melihat sosok pemuda tampan albino didepan pintunya.

"Sehun?" Gumam Luhan seperti orang bodoh.

"Waw! Selamat pagi Luhan! Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sampai dengan selamat kan semalam?" Tanya Sehun dengan nadanya yang sok ramah, terkejut dan itu merupakan sebuah penghinaan bagi Luhan.

"Hentikan tingkah menjijikanmu itu Oh Sehun! Kau bisa membuatku memuntahkan sarpan pagiku." Ujar Luhan jengkel.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, ektingnya sudah ketahuan rupanya.

"jadi kenapa kau kesini tuan Oh?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya dan itu sungguh membuat Luhan gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"ku sungguh membencimu Xi Luhan."Ujar sehun tiba-tiba.

"H-ha?" Luhan mengerjap imut.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lagi, "Ibuku menyuruhku mengantar jemputmu mulai sekarang."

Iris rusa Luhan membola, "A-apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan? Apa kau tuli?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

Luhan menghela napas dengan sikap menyebalkan Sehun. Sungguh hari yang buruk bertemu mahluk menyebalkan itu sepagi ini.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku tuan Oh! Aku bisa berangkat sendiri dengan supirku."Ujar luhan menolak.

"Tidak bisa!"

Luhan menatap sehun aneh, "Kenapa?"

"Kau harus berangkat bersamaku!" Kata Sehun ngotot.

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Oh Lihat siapa ini yang datang?" Kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu menoleh pada suara wanita dibelakang Luhan. wanita yang tak lain adalah Hye jin itu berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang masih ditengah pintu.

"Oh apa ini yang namanya Tuan Oh Sehun? calon suami tuan muda Luhan?"

Luhan melotot horror pada pelayanya yang tersenyum manis pada Sehun, tunggu—dari mana Hye Jin tau tentang perjodohan itu?

Hye jin yang merasakan Luhan terus menatapnya dengan bingung kembali mejelaskan, "Ibu anda pernah cerita pada saja tuan."

Sudah ia duga~ orang-orang disekitarnya sudah tau duluan sebelum Luhan tau. Oh harusnya Luhan tau bahwa ini merupakan konspirasi dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Luhan harusnya sudah menyadari ini.

"Tuan Oh mau menjemput tuan muda ya? "

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya."

"Silakan masuk dulu. Tuan pasti belum sarapan kan? Masuklah dan sarapan bersama tuan muda." Ujar Hye Jin ramah yang disambut anggukan setuju dari sehun.

"Bibi—"

"Mari tuan kita ke ruang makan." Ujar Hye jin seraya menuntun Sehun ke ruang makan mengabaikan Luhan yang cemberut di pintu depan. Luhan bersumpah bahwa dia sempat melihat seringai kemenangan dari sehun sebelum sebelum pemuda albino menyebalkan itu menghilang masuk lebih jauh kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Pemuda cantik yang dipanggil menoleh pada sosok mungil Baekyun yang berjalan riang kearahnya. Kening Luhan mengernyit melihat wajah Baekhyun yang luar biasa terlihat bahagia. Wow! Apa kiranya yang membuat sepupunya itu bisa sebersinar itu?

"Baek—jangan lari-lari kau bisa jatuh." Nasehat Luhan merasa cemas melihat Baekyhyun berlari kearahnya seperti sedang dikejar maling.

"Luhan! Luhan!" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu luhan keras sampai membuat pemuda canti itu pusing.

"Y-ya baek? Tolong hentikan. Aku mulai pusing."

Baekhyun melepaskan bahu sepupunya, senyum masih mengembang dibibirnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Baek? Kenapa kau seceria ini?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Coba tebak?"

Luhan mendesah panjang, "Apa kau habis menang lotre?"

Baekhyun menggeleng imut, "Klubmu menang penghargaan Klub terpopuler kampus?" Tanya Luhan ragu—tentu saja ragu. Klub itu bahkan tidak jelas! Dan untuk menjadi klub populer dikampus sangat mustahil.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat tapi kemudian dia berkata, "Mungkin tahun depan. Tapi bukan itu."

Luhan menghela napas lelah dengan tebak-tebakan konyol sepupunya.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menjerit, "Aku seceria ini karena kau Luhan!"

Kening Luhan berkerut samar, "A-apa?"

"Kau sedang berkencan dengan Oh Sehun kan sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan alis naek turunya bermaksud menggoda Luhan.

Iris rusa Luhan membola, "Ka-kau!"

"Kau sedang berkencan dengan Oh sehun!" Teriak Baekyun keras. Luhan sampai harus membekap mulut sepupunya itu agar yang lain tidak mendengar. Tidak! tidak ada orang dikampus yang boleh tau tentang ini. Luhan mungkin tidak akan ambil pusing dengan kemungkinan bahwa orang tau tapi sehun pasti berbeda.

"Sssttt Baek jangan keras-keras. " bisik Luhan masih dengan membekap mulut cerewet sepupunya. Setelah Baekhyun mengangguk setuju untuk diam barulah Luhan melepaskan bekapanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bagaiman kau tau?" bisik Luhan heran. Matanya menatap sekeliling kantin dengan was-was takut ada yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi tapi untunglah tak ada yang dengar. Aman terkendali!

"Aku melihat kau turun dari mobilnya pagi ini."

Luhan melotot horror, padahal ia sudah mewanti-wanti hal seperti ini dengan tak masuk dari gerbang depan tapi kenapa sepupunya itu tangguh sekali sih? Apa dia punya penciuman anjing? Atua telinga super?

"Jadi—apa oh sehun orangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun lebih bersemangat lagi.

Luhan menghela napas dengan wajah lelahnya, "Ya."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi takjub, "Kau sungguh sangat beruntung Xi Luhan!"

"Apanya?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Kau sungguh beruntung menjadi calon pendamping hidup Oh Sehun! si pangeran es kampus kita ini." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa dia begitu terkenal?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kepolosan atau mungkin ketidak updatean sepupunya, Baekhyun maklum sih. Luhan kan kuper dikampus.

"Oh Sehun itu salah satu yang paling HOT dikampus Luhan! Banyak gadis yang menyukainya tapi tak ada yang berhasil merebut perhatianya dan KAU! Kau sungguh beruntung! Aku sampai iri!" Jerit Baekhyun heboh membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka aneh.

"Sssttt Baek jangan keras-keras. " desis Luhan tajam membuat Baekhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman minta maaf.

"Maaf.. Aku hanya terlalu senang."

Luhan mengangguk memaklumi walaupun ia mulai kesal dengan percakapan ini. tunggu—jika Baekhyun merupakan salah satu orang paling update yang dikenalnya mungkin saja Baekhyun kenal dengan Kris?

"Kau?" Luhan terlihat ragu sejenak.

Baekhyun menatapnya, "Ya?"

"Kau tau Kris?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Alis baekhyun bertautan, ekspresinya bingung, "Siapa itu Kris?"

Kali ini gentian Luhan yang bingung, aduh~ sepupunya ini ternyata tidak tau siapa itu Kris. Apa Kris bukan anak kuliahan sepertinya? Padahal Luhan kira jika Sehun mengenal Kris Baekhyun mungkin tau Kris dan Luhan bisa mengorek beberapa informasi di luar tapi ternyata diluar dugaan sepupunya malah tidak tau dan Luhan juga tidak akan memberi tahu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Luhan."

Baekhyun mendesis, "Aishhh… apa itu nama orang yang diam-diam kau sukai?"

Bola mata rusa Luhan mengerjap, "A-apa?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Oh ahahaha~ Apa aku benar?"

"Bukan!" Bantah Luhan mentah-mentah, ia tau Bakhyun hanya sedang menggodanya saja karena sepupunya itu malah terbahak keras.

.

.

.

Jam pulang telah tiba. Luhan bersorak hore dalam hatinya. Ia berjalan riang keluar kelasnya bersama lagi-agi setumpuk buku ditangan. Senyumnya seketika pudar melihat sosok pemuda albino bersandar pada tiang didepan kelas seraya menatapnya angkuh.

"Yo!" sapa Sehun sok akrab.

Luhan mendecih, berniat mengabaikan pemuda tampan berkulit –sangat- putih itu tapi sehun menarik lenganya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sehun heran.

"Toilet!" Jawab Luhan membuat sehun melepaskan lenganya begitu saja.

Luhan hendak berjalan lagi tapi kemudian ia berbalik menatap sehun yang juga terlihat ingin mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kita kan pulang bersama."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku bilang tidak perlu. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih?"  
Sehun berdecak terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Luhan.

"Aku janji tidak akan bilang pada ibumu bahwa kita tidak pulang bersama. Jadi pulanglah, aku akan menelpon supirku." Ujar Luhan lagi.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. aku bilang kita pulang bersama."

Luhan menatap aneh sehun. ada apa denganya? Dan lagi.. Luhan menatap kesekeliling dan mendapati tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarnya. Oh!

Luhan yang menyadari mereka menjadi pusat perhatian lantas berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang mengekori dibelakangnya sambil berlari kecil,

"Hei! Tunggu aku bambi!" Seru sehun mengejar bambinya.

Keduanya tak menyadari sesosok gadis menatap mereka tidak suka. Tepat kearah Luhan. Seulas seringai licik terukir dibibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kling"

Binyi bell pintu café terbuka. Jongin yang saat itu tengah melayani pelanggan refleks menoleh kearah pintu. Seulas senyum mengembang melihat sang maknae tersayang berjalan memasuki café dan seorang pemuda cantik mengikuti dibelakangnya. Luhan?

Jongin berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang datang bersama tadi.

"Hi Luhan!" Sapa Jongin ramah.

"Hi." Balas Luhan menuglas senyuman manis.

"Hi maknae!" Sapa Jongin dengan senyum bodohnya –dimata- sehun.

Sehun mendengus, berjalan begitu saja melewati Jongin seolah-olah tidak melihatnya. Luhan hendak berjalan mengikuti si albino itu tapi Jongin mencegahnya.

"Kau mau ikut dia ke ruang ganti?" Tanya Jongin.

Luhan mengerjap, "Apa?" Oh Luhan ingat sekarang bahwa Sehun merupakan pelayan tetap dicafe itu. dan Luhan disana karena ia tadi sempat memaksa sehun membawanya ke café padahal Luhan tau sehun akan bekerja.

"Oh ahaha~ aku hanya.. uhm.." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dengan tatapn Jongin padanya.

"Luhan duduklah aku buatkan kopi ya?" Tawar Jongin yang disambut anggukan Luhan.

"Tapi maaf ya, café sedang penuh dan kami kehabisan kursi. Duduklah didalam, setelah selesai kita ngobrol."

Luhan menatap sekeliling café yang memang terlihat penuh. Maklum saja ini waktu bersantai bagi orang-orang untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan atau ngobrol.

"Ayo ikut aku." Luhan mengangguk patuh mengekori jongin masuk melewati meja-meja pelanggan dan sampailah ia di sebuah ruangan yang cukup hangat dengan perapian dan tembok bata serta lampu temaram yang berpendar cantik. Sungguh! Luhan tak menyangka ada ruangan seperti itu di dalam café.

"Ini ruangan untuk para pegawai istirahat sebenarnya." Jelas Jongin yang melihat Luhan hanya diam saja melihat ruangan itu.

"I-ini ruangan yang indah." Kata Luhan dengan kagum.

Jongin tersenyum membenarkan, "Yak an? Hangat? Ini merupakan spot favoritku dan ibuku."

"Ibumu?" Tanya Luhan cukup terkejut.

"Ya. Beliau kadang mampir kesini. By the way ini café milik ibuku." Jelas Jongin lagi sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Luhan duduk saja disana aku akan membuatkanmu kopi sebentar." Ujar Jongin seraya menunjuk sofa disisi ruangan. Luhan mengangguk patuh, ia kemudian duduk manis di sofa hitam itu membiarkan Jongin berlalu entah kemana mungkin dapur.

Sementara menunggu kopinya tiba mata Luhan menatap sekeliling, masih kagum dengan nuansa hangat dari ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang. Itu bukan tampak seperti ruangan yang digunakan untuk istirahat! Luhan berpikir pasti lebih dari itu. Mata luhan menatap dinding bata dan mendapati banyak bingkai foto dipajang di dinding—foto para karyawan yang pernah bekerja disana. Mata Luhan meneliti satu persatu bingkai foto itu dan menemukan satu foto dengan Kris didalamnya bersama seorang wanita paruh baya sang terlihat sangat ramah wajahnya mirip dengan Kris mungkin itu ibunya Kris? Luhan yakin itu. tapi tunggu—Luhan merasa pernah melihat wanita dalam foto itu? tapi dimana? Otak Luhan bekerja ekstra untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat wanita dalam foto itu. dijalan? Pikir Luhan tapi sepertinya bukan!

Luhan tidak tau.. Luhan tidak ingat…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
